A different story: Sakura
by Moonlightstarangel13
Summary: Sakura Is different from everyone. She is strong, smart, and has a goal to complete. Will she help Sasuke find out the truth? Will she live to see Naruto become hokage? Will she complete her goal? Will she be able to keep herself in control?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Sasuke awoke in cold sweat once again. He hasn't slept normally since 'he' did what he did He look around his rather empty room. He got up from his bed and walked towards to his bathroom. He took a shower as fast as he could. He walked to school trying his best to avoid his fangirls but...

"SASUUKEE-KUN!" Cried Ino as she jumped to hug him to death. Sasuke begin smart and with his quick reflexes move out of the away, resulting in Ino land face flat on the concert. She got up and apologized to Sasuke, saying that she looked very ungraceful and that need to go clean up. 'Stupid Fangirls!' cursed Sasuke, but then he notice Sakura as she walk up to him. ' Not another one' thought Sasuke with annoyed look.

"You should hurry up class is going to start soon." She said and walked away without a glancing back at him. ' That was close, but was she looking at me with sympathy? Does she know..No that can't be no one my age should know about it.' without a second thought Sasuke made his way to class quickly, not wanting to run into anymore fangirls.

"Okay, calm down everyone. I know you're all excited to become genin but quiet down."

"SENSEI!? Why is Naruto here? He didn't pass!" Shout out Ami.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY? I PASSED! I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE SO IT'S EXPECTED THAT I PASS!" He shouted back with a half angry half happy look.

"I said QUIET, Naruto did pass. Now that, that's cleared up please sit down and let me call out the teams you all shall be put into."

"I'll be with Sakura-chan, believe it!" Shouted the class clown while shining an extraordinarily bright smile to Sakura, but she hadn't even glance in his direction.

"Okay, this are the teams you're going to be in and you can't change understood?... good. Team one, Akita Teno, Tenshi Semono, Kuaki Kitia. Team two Rotema Ninoko... Team eight Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba... Team ten Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji-"

"WHAT! WHY AM I NOT WITH MY DEAR SASUKE-KUN? HOW YOU TRY AND SEPARATE ME AN MY LOVE?!" Ino yell with a shocked face. All the other girls, apart from Hinata and Sakura stood up and started yelling.

" HIS NOT YOURS, HE'S MINE!"

"I WANT TO BE ON HIS TEAM!"

"HE BELONGS ON MY TEAM!"

"HE NEEDS TO BE ON THE BEST TEAM, SO HE NEEDS ME"

Sakura was getting angered about all the shouting that wasn't helping her headache and was about to tell them to shut up but the teacher bet her to it.

"Because your not! and one more word out of any of you and I will make sure you don't pass to Genin," At that Ino and the other girls zipped their mouths shut " That does remind me that I skipped Team 7, am sorry for my mistake, Team seven is by Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

"YES! YOU GUYS BETTER BELIEVE IT AM WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" Shout the blond while dancing out of joy. After a couple of minutes he sat down with a grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, that is over the last member of Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke."

'Great now I have idiots that are going to bring me down.' thought the said person.

Naruto's grin turned into a face of disgust and was about to say something when Sakura told him to shut up and not make another scene. All the Fangirls had a fit and were yelling things such as:

''Why is The pink-hair freak on MY Sasuke-kun's team.''

" I should be on his team not that ugly ass slut!"

" Haruno you better not get anywhere near MY Sasuke-kun you understand, if you even think about getting close to him I will personally kill you!" and so on. Sakura got pissed at how they were insulting her. Her aura had become that of which had an astounding killer intent. When the girls started noticed, everyone turned to look at Sakura with fear inside their eyes. And in a low whisper she said

" If you don't shut up already, I will make you beg for death." Everyone apart from the teacher and Sasuke was shaking and wanting to run out of the room. Although the teacher wonder where she learned to give off such a killer intent.

The fan girls just turned around and took their seats ready to run away any second at any movement of Sakura. Iruka-sensei just clear his throat and told everyone the place that they were to meet their teacher and rapidly left the room. When only Team seven remained in the classroom, Naruto spoke up

"Why is the teacher so late? I haven't even met him and I already hate him... I know, I'll play a prank on him! Believe it!" With that said he took the chalk board eraser form the front of the room and located it on top of the door, so that if anyone came in it would fall on top of them.

"Idiot, he's a jounin he isn't going to fall for that stupid prank." Said Sasuke in a Matter-of-fact voice. Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke for calling him an idiot and his prank stupid, when the teacher came in and had an eraser drop on top of his head. Naruto started to laugh, Sasuke's eyes widen a tiny bit, and Sakura just stared out the window completely apathetic .

"I just met you and I already hate you, were going to go to the roof." The teacher instructed and left with a small poof and some smoke.

" You guys better hurry up. " said Sakura who did the same thing as the teacher an vanished.

"WHAT! How come she can do that, Teme, I bet that I can get to the top before you can!" Naruto proclaim, even though Sasuke was already out of the classroom. When the two of them got to the rooftop, their teacher was on the railings staring straight at Sakura. While, Sakura acted like she didn't notice. After the were seated the teacher spoke up.

" Okay, we're going to introduce our selves, state your name, your likes, dislikes, one thing about your family and your goal."

"Why don't YOU do it first sensei." Yelled Naruto pointing a finger at the teacher.

"Okay, fair enough, I am Hatake Kakashi, I like what I like, I dislike what I don't like, My family is something you don't need to know about, my goal is not your problem. Now, you with the blonde hair speak."

"I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO, I like...umm..huh... well... girls... with...eto... pink-hair an RAMEN!, I dislike TEME over here," he said as he glared at Sasuke "My family I don't have one, and my goal is TO BECOME THE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!" he screamed grinding like chester the cat.

"Next, guy with the blue shirt." Said Kakashi with a 'this is extremely boring' face.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I like a few things, I dislike a lot of things, My family is for only me to know about, and my goal is to kill someone."He answered as he glared at the ground.

"Okay, thats not weird at all, and the last one, pinky go."

"People called me Haruno Sakura, my birth name is..."

Read & review ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

"People call me Haruno Sakura, my birth name in Yukihara Sakura" Sakura stated still with her apathetic look.

"Yukihara." Kakashi repeated in a whisper an recognizing the last name.

"Kakashi-sensei what is Yu-yuhihara?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke was wondering why Kakashi's facial expression changed when he heard the name, it made him curious.

"It's a clan name that use to live in this village" Kakashi stopped and look at Sakura dead in the eye and asked "how old are you, Sakura?"

"I'm 13 years old, one year older than these two." She answer as she looked at both Naruto and Sasuke."My clan is different from everyone else's. We have a special element with us, my father had earth, my mother had water. Once every two-hundred years my clan gave birth to a child that had control of all the elements: Ice, water, fire, earth, air, plants, music, technology, lighting, weapons, levitation, strengthen, seeker, pain, and death. When that child is born we place a seal on him/her. My seal was broken when I turned one, and I regret it more then anything." Sakura stopped she was looking at the ground without a trace of any emotion, but if you look extremely closely into her eyes you could see a small amount of pain and regret.

"So you were the one that-" Kakashi started, but stopped when he noticed the hard glare that the Yukihara was giving him.

"That's all I have to say, I only shared this with you because it was on hokage-sama's order." She sigh, after a second she looked at Kakashi and said "Yes Kakashi-sensei, it was me but you better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." She hissed quietly at him, but Naruto and Sasuke were unable to hear.

'Although I will not tell them about my powers side effects. I apologize for my disobedience, Hokage-sama' Thought Sakura. After an awkward silence the teacher looked up and said

"Okay then, tomorrow at 5:00 am met me at training field number seven, clear?"

"Crystal."

"Hn"

"No problem!"

"Oh I almost forgot, I advise you not to eat because I don't want to see what you ate. See ya." He waved and disappeared with a poof. Sakura was the first to stand up both of the boys were staring at her. She almost smile at them, but turned around and started to walk away.

'Naruto doesn't know about the kyuubi and Sasuke doesn't understand his brother, what a great team I have.' she thought sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan you want to eat ramen with me!" Naruto asked as he tried to catch up to her

"Sorry, Naruto I got things to do, maybe some other time?" she replied not really meaning it.

"But PLEASE I'll even pay." he said trying to convince her. She looked at him and repeated herself no so kindly "I got things to do"

"O-O-Okay Sakura-chan." he stuttered and ran away promising himself that next time he would take her out on a date.

"What are you not telling us?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Sakura turn around and looked at his deep black eyes and with a blank face she said.

"You're not the only one allowed to keep secrets, Sasuke." And with that she disappeared just like she had in the morning.

'You're not the only one allowed to keep secrets' What does she mean by that? Does she really know what happen to me, I thought that they were keeping it from everyone around my age' He decided that he was going to find out as he made his way to his home to train some more.

The next day Sasuke woke up from another nightmare it was was 4:16 am so he decided to shower, when he came out it was 4:55 am so he started his way to the training field. When he got to the bridge he was alone, after five minutes Sakura got there and they were both against the railings and when Naruto came he tried to flirt with Sakura an aft6er several failed attempts he got into another name calling fight with Sasuke. After about an hour of arguing and waiting Naruto started to complaining.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? Am hungry!" An as if on cue Kakashi-sensei appeared. He look at Sasuke, then at Sakura, and then at naruto who yell.

"YOU'RE LATE! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Yeah, sorry I had to help an old lady cross the street, then I saw a black cat so I had to-" Naruto cut him off by shouting

"LAIR!" Kakashi-sensei decide to ignore him and proceed in telling them what they were going to do.

"Here I have two bells you have until noon to try and take them from me, the two people who succeed in gaining them will eat, the person who did not, will have to watch his/her teammates eat, while he/she will be tied to a tree. This starts... now." The three disappeared.

'Sasuke went to a tree, I can't sense Sakura, and where is naruto?' Kakashi thought a little confused. Which was soon resolved when heard Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, I will take the bells from you, BELIEVE IT!" He shouted standing behind Kakashi.

'Idiot' thought his two teammates and his teacher. Kakashi dodged Naruto's side kick, while reading his book. After a few minutes he got annoyed by Naruto and put him in a thousand years of pain, by putting four fingers into his butthole. Then Naruto jumped up screaming and crying. While Naruto was in the air Kakashi kicked him to the ground and Naruto got knocked out.

'One down two to go' he thought

"Great fireball jutsu" Yelled Sasuke as he got some kunai and then he kicked kakashi who blocked. Then Sasuke twisted his body and kicked again with his other foot bending his back to try and reach the bell. When the tip of his finger barely touched the bell he found that from his neck down he was stuck underground unable to move or get out. Sakura was the only one who could help him and Naruto get the bell.

' Okay so that means that I only have Sakura now, I wonder how this will turn out' Thought Kakashi-sensei with curiousness. 'She might be a Yukihara but I'm still stronger than her. Although if she gets serious then I won't be able to read my book, that sucks.'

Read& Review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

For the ones who did review, thank you very much:

animelover171: I kind of like cliffhangers, although am not very good at them, Thanks for reviewing twice :)

Fay14:You made me smile all day :D

FallenAngelGirl96: Your a great angel, lol. Thanks for thinking my story is cool ^_^

Dark shawdow400: You made me soo happy! Do you really love it? :DDDD

Guess: ;D YOU ALSO MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY! I HAVE TEARS IN MY EYES :D Thanks to you and Dark shawdow400 :)

90210: Thank you, for reviewing and even if I don't see you again, and it kind of is SakuMulti, but its mostly Sasusaku.

Oh and Sakura's outfit is on my profile, if u guys want to see it.

'One down two to go' he thought

"Great fireball jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke as he threw some kunai and then he kicked Kakashi who blocked and avoided the kunais. When Sasuke notice that he was going to need to do more he twisted his body and kicked again with his other foot bending his back to try and reach the bell his fingers didn't make it to the bells, so he jumped back and jumped forward as fast as he could. He throw a punch to his teachers hand but it was blocked, so he lifted his leg up and did a backflip. While he was in landed on the ground he twisted and tried to grab the bells again. When the tip of his finger brushed the tip of the bell he found that, from his neck down he was stuck underground unable to move or get out. Kakashi just looked at him with an impressed look.

"Your impressive but you're going to have to do better than that, Sa-su-ke." He said with a mocking look in his eyes.

Sakura was the only one who could help him and Naruto get a chance to win the bell.

'Okay so that means that I only have to deal with Sakura now, I wonder how this will turn out' Wondered Kakashi-sensei with curiousness. 'She might be a Yukihara but I should still be stronger than her. Although if she does get serious then I won't be able to read my book while fighting her, that sucks.'

End of recap

Sakura was watching her new teammates fight against her new teacher, she was hiding under the bushes.

'Pathetic' She thought as she made her way over to Sasuke who was glaring at the ground. ' I guess I should help him get out'

"Need a little help?" She asked with a tiny trace of mockery, but it was hard to tell.

"No, I'm fine on my own." He answered with a glare directed at her, catching on to her mocking him.

"Okay, suit yourself." She said while shrugging and then started to walked away from him, but stop when she heard him whisper.

"Okay, I...need some...help." He said with a microscopic blushed and looked away from her.

"Did I hear a please from you?" She teased him almost smiling

" Tch...P..Please." He whisper a little softer, still with a now visible blush on his face cause by both anger and embarrassment.

Sakura would have laughed if she wasn't as serious as she always is. She stomped her heel into the ground and Sasuke popped out. Sasuke got to his feet and dusted himself, and with a tiny blush he whisper a thanks to Sakura."Now, to be honest I think we need to work together." Said Sakura with remembering some things she learned.

"No" Sasuke answered flatly still thinking that she was only going to bring him down.

"Yes, we do. Think about it what other reason would there be to put us into teams. Also Kakashi-sensei has a strong sense of teamwork-"

"And how would you that?" Sasuke interrupted with an angry look.

"Because I wouldn't be the the student of a stranger, who could be weaker than me, I had background checks on this whole team." She said as if it was nothing new.

"You had no right to do that!" Said Sasuke pisssed at her now for sure, knowing that she in dee did know about his personal past.

"Naruto is going to get into trouble...again" Sakura sighed ignoring the fact that Sasuke was angry.

"Hn" Sasuke said not caring about Naruto but about the fact that she went through his past without his permission and that he didn't even know anything about her.

"AHHHHHHH" Shouted the blonde boy, who just got caught cheating by his teacher. Naruto tried to get away but his attempts were useless. As Kakashi-sensei was carrying him to the tree trunk Naruto bit his hand and fell to the ground, as he tried to get up and run Kakashi quickly grabbed him and tied him to the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei! This isn't fair!" He whined. Thats when Sasuke and Sakura appeared. Sasuke had a mocking smirk on his face, while Sakura just looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Here is your lunch, eat and we'll redo this later, give any food to Naruto and you don't become a genin."

"Didn't we already pass the test for becoming a genin?" asked Sasuke

"No, you just pass the school part, I'm the one who gets to choose if you pass to genin or not."

"Thats understandable." Interrupted Sakura. Kakashi gave Sakura and Sasuke their lunches and opened his lunch box and walked up to Naruto.

"Here." Sasuke said as he holded some of his food out to Naruto. Naruto turned away and tried to stay strong when he was about to give in Sakura spook.

"Why?" She asked

"You said that we needed to work as a team if Naruto doesn't eat he'll slow us down." Sasuke stated. When Sasuke turned around and his food was less than an inch away from Naruto's mouth Kakashi appear in smoke and glared at Sasuke.

"I thought I told you that if you feed him you would fail." Glared Kakashi, " And didn't you stop him Sakura? Why were you going to accept his food? You all fail."

Read&Review ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

Recap:

" I thought I told you that if you feed him you would fail." Glared Kakashi, " And didn't you stop him Sakura? Why were you going to accept his food? You all fail."

End of recap

"Are you sure we fail? Sensei?" asked Sakura with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." He answer not backing down,"you all should learn how to work as a team. He disappear and reappear on top of Sasuke. He had a kunai on Sasuke's neck.

"Kill Naruto and I'll let Sasuke live."

Sakura threw a kunai at Kakashi and moved in front of him punching him. Kakashi was having great difficulty trying to avoid them that he had to let go of Sasuke. When Sakura noticed that Sasuke was safe she backed off.

"Even if I don't know them personally I won't let them die, or worse kill them with my own hands." said Sakura glaring at Kakashi.

"You pass." said Kakashi " after so many years you guys are the first to pass."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Shouted Naruto" FIRST ITS LIKE WE FAIL THEN 'SAKURA KILL NARUTO' AND 'KAKASHI KILLING SASUKE' AND THEN WE PASS!? MY HEAD CAN'T TAKE THIS! I'M HUNG-" He was cut of by Sakura stuffing Naruto's face with a bunch of food.

"Why do we pass?" asked Sasuke

"Those who abandon their mission are scum, those who-"

"Abandon their friends are worse than scum." Finished Sakura

"How do you know that?" asked a confused looking teacher.

"You know me, its only fair that I know about you. Is today's practice over?" stated/asked Sakura.

"Yes and how do you know that exact line?" Kakashi asked while glaring unknowingly.

"I have my sources, if you gain enough of my trust I might just tell you about them one day. What time do we meet tomorrow?

"I guess I'll have to wait. I'll see you guys at 5am tomorrow." He then disappeared understanding that Sakura was a Yukihara.

" Sakura! Teme! Lets go eat some ramen! and you can say no Sakur- ehhh! where did she go?" asked Naruto as he look all around.

"She already left you dobe." Stated Sasuke as he walked away.

"Fine I'll just go by myself!" said Naruto as he left.

When Sasuke he went to the kitchen and grabbed a big tomato and ate it in front of a picture of his parents. His thought drifted of to Sakura.

'Yukihara, how come I have never heard of it? Maybe I could find out more about them in the library.' Sasuke took a shower and head to the Uchiha's personal library.

'Yukihara, Yukihara, yuki- gotcha' Sasuke grab a book call 'The power of the great Yukihara clan & The Yukihara child'

The Yukihara clan is gifted by the gods at birth. The gods gift a child with a speical power. Every Yukihara has a gift such as: Mind reading, Ice, water, fire, earth, wind, plants, music, technology, lighting, weapons,levitation, strength, pain, death, blood and begin a seeker. Mind reading allows a person to enter a person's most internal thoughts. Ice controls both Ice and snow. Wind manipulates the air and is capable to create any things such as tornadoes. Water can control oceans and heal wounded bodies. Fire can create disastrous. Earth is a firm movement and can go as far as making earthquakes. Plants control plants have the ability to give life depending on how strong the user is. Music is a loose movement that plays with sound. Technology creates a mental planner and is like a problem solver. Lighting is speed an electricity. Weapons is the knowledge of what they are and how to use them skillfully. Levitation defies gravity of objects an oneself. Strength is the power of force an at time irrationality. Pain is a power to make people beg for death. Blood can make puppets as well as a weapon. A seeker is rare to have it does not find, it is the eyes that hold a beast within. Their powers are are gifts so they do not require chakra, but at times a gifted person may teach their mate and the mate shall use chakra. although the great power may able to kill many but-

'Is Sakura that great? Could she teach enough to kill him?' Sasuke wonder. He put the book down deciding that he would continue it later. He went to his back yard passing by 'his'. Just passing by it got him pissed and in a mood that would help him train pass his limit. When got to his back yard, he looked around with a sad expression because the garden that his mother worked so hard to make was gone. There was no life there.

"I'm sorry mom I wasn't able to take care of your garden."

"That's right you should be sorry it would have been beautiful." Said Sakura startling Sasuke so much that he threw a kunai from where he heard her voice .

"What are you doing here?" He asked holding another kunai in front of him and glaring at her for invading his home.

"Better question why were you looking threw this book?" She asked glaring at him she stood up and made her way to the dead plants." If only you had taken care of this garden." She sighed. She turned around to look back at him giving him a death glare she lifted her hand up with the book.

"You going looking into a person's clan, much least MY secrets." She said as her hand turned into fire and burned that book away.

"You went looking into mine don't I have the right to know about you?"

"That's the thing you would never trust enough to tell, but when (if) I learn to trust you I'll tell you." She turned back to look at the garden. She got down on the ground and touch the dirty with both of her hands. She closed her eyes and some golden sparkles went into the ground and the dead plants were starting to get color and growth back. After a minute it was all back. The yellow flowers combined with the red roses and the red clashed with the dark purple and the green vines wrapped themselves up the poles. The trees were like walls and the pound was clean with its water running clear, space was fill with soft grass.

"When you train you should have enough space and not hurt the plants and also try and give them a lot of water at least once a week." She said about to smile but in the end she turn to a blank face again. Sasuke was able to notice that she didn't smile or smirk.

"Why don't you change your blank face?" he asked surprising Sakura and himself.

"Why don't you smile?" She countered

"You already know, don't you?"

"Knowing and being told are very different things."

"Yet I don't know and you don't tell me anything."

"You want to know something?"

Sasuke just nodded at her.

"I bet today has been the day you have talked the most, in a long time, in any case I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and just disappeared begin able to escaped anymore questioning.

"Wait!" he almost shouted but he was too late.

'What has she gone through? Why do I even care? Its not my business,' he convinced himself but he change his mind when he looked up at his mother's garden that was even more beautiful then he remembered it to be, thanks to Sakura.

Read&Review ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

'What has she gone through? Why do I even care? Its not my business,' he convinced himself but he change his mind when he looked up at his mother's garden that was even more beautiful then he remembered it to be, thanks to Sakura.

End of Recap

He started to train until 11pm. He was really sweaty so he took another shower and went to bed. He woke up once again in cold sweat at 4:30 he did his normal routine, but when he closed his home door someone greeted him..

"Good Morning, Sasuke." Sasuke recognized the voice and smirked

"Morning, Sakura" he answered back. He was somewhat happy that she was not angry at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I just came here because I don't want you to be late thats all, nothing more and nothing less." she said looking away from Sasuke. ' Why is he the only one that makes me feel more than just anger and pain? I feel weird, but I like this feeling more than wanting to kill. Like I don't need try so hard to control myself.'

"Tch" Sasuke laugh at how cute and different she was acting. As them got to the Training field they notice that no one was there yet.

"Lets spare, Sakura." Sasuke said wanting to know how strong Sakura really was.'What if I lose control? No I can't' she thought but then she looked into Sasuke's bottomless eyes and she couldn't say no. ' What is he doing to me!?'

"Okay,fine but only Taijutsu." Sasuke didn't like the idea but he thought that something was better than nothing.

"Okay, no problem."

They both got into positions. After a few second Sasuke jump toward her with a kunai in hand he threw it, followed by a punch Sakura dodged the kunai and got a hold of Sasuke's hand. When Sasuke notice his punch didn't make it he twisted and tried to kick her stomach but Sakura threw his fist back at him making him back away. He launched himself at her again jumping and twisting so that he could kick her. She blocked his kick and twisted him, but he put his hands on the ground and did a front flip while grabbing another kunai and throwing it at her. She blocked the kunai with her own. 'Sakura isn't fighting back, she just blocking.' Every single one of Sasuke's kick, weapons, and punches were blocked dodged or missing. 'WHY ISN'T SHE FIGHTING BACK!?' He wandered. After Sakura had blocked another of Sasuke's moves, Sasuke jumped back and look at Sakura.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He almost yelled, while panting hard. 'Shoot, so he did notice after all, quick I need a good excuse... got it'

"Its a way I fight I don't fight until I have tried my opponent out." Sakura said calmly. It looked like Sasuke bought it because he didn't argue and in a way it did make sense.

"Hn." answered Sasuke 'Is that the really reason?' he thought to himself

"In any case..." Sakura started to say when she disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke with a kunai at his throat" I win." She whispered close to his was in shock.

"EHHHHHH! I over sleep and when I get here I see Sakura so close to TEME! That is so unfair!" Yelled the blonde boy " I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, TEME!" When Sasuke gets back to his normal self he goes leans against the railing and Hn's at all of Naruto's yelling. As he hears Naruto ranting on about something, he catches a microscopic smile on Sakura. Unfortunately when Sakura noticed him staring she goes back to her normal uninterested face. After a couple of minutes Kakashi puffs in.

" Sorry, I'm late i got lost on the-"

"LAIR!" Shouted Naruto

"You got here late too Naruto, I should punish you for that." Kakashi said while glaring at him. Sakura and Sasuke found it a bit amusing, but Sakura saw how nervous Naruto was getting so she decided to help him out a bit.

" And how would you know that Kakashi-sensei? You did get here later than him, right?"

" Ehh...it's..well...you see... it's..just.." Kakashi coughed a bit and stood up a little straighter "Do you guys want your mission or not?"

"A mission, Yata!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs .

"We have to get this cat back home." he said holding up a picture of a small gray kitten.

"What why soo easy?"

"It's your first mission." Stated Kakashi-sensei

"I'm ready"

"Same here."

"Ah, give me a sec, guys... Okay there I'm ready."

" OK at the count of three yell catch" Said sakura "1...2...3!"

All three kids jumped making the cat jump, but only to be grabbed by Naruto. Who ended up being all scratched up, Sasuke tried holding it but was bit the cat jumped from Sasuke and jumped on Sakura's hands and started to cuddle with her. Sakura ignored her hurt teammates and started to walk away with the cat. Once they returned the cat Kakashi spoke up.

"Good job you are all now dismissed, I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said as he puffed away. Sakura just waved at both Naruto and Sasuke and also puffed away. Naruto ran shouting something about having a coupon for ichiraku's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 5

"Good job you are all now dismissed, I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Kakashi as he puffed away. Sakura just waved at both of the remaining guys and disappeared, Sasuke also puffed away. Naruto ran out of the team 7 training ground shouting something about having a coupon for Ichiraku's.

End of recap

Sakura appeared in front of her apartment and walked inside. When she closed the door she started to cough uncontrollably. Soon the seal she place on herself, when she was younger started to appear on her forearm. After a minute it started to burn, telling Sakura that her powers were getting harder to control. She then realize that the feeling she was getting was the fear of losing control around her teammates. With that information she realizes that she would need to separate herself from her everyone so that she could protect herself from emotional pain if worse came to worse.

' I guess that I enjoyed what I could.' she thought gloomily ' But this is for the best'

After a short shower she ate and quickly went to bed, tomorrow would be very not pleasant day._

Sakura awoke by the sound of her alarm clock, she waste no time in getting up and taking a shower. After her shower she grab an apple and was soon on her way to team 7's training ground. When she arrived she took notice that no one else was around. She took this advantage to get a quick warm up before the others arrived. She took out a couple kunais and she jumped into the air, she shot her first kunai and sent another after it making them intercept and bounce to the direct target. After some more shots she landed and felt that Sasuke was nearing the bridge. She decided not to pay attention to him and created a clone to spar with. Sakura and her clone got into a fighting stance.

" Nothing but taijutsu shall be used in this spar." said Sakura loud enough for her clone to hear. After a quick no form the Sakura clone the spar began. The clone was the first to attack she threw a kunai that Sakura was able to block with ease. The clone quick ran a Sakura with a fist ready to make contact with Sakura's face what the clone didn't expect was that Sakura jumped over her and kicked her from behind while doing a handstand. The clone fell forward but rapidly recuperate and twisted to land on her feet only to bounce off as fast as lightning hitting Sakura in the ribs with a hard kick. Sakura was sent flying back crashing through a couple of trees. When she got on to her feet she looked at her clone and ran toward her so fast that no normal eye would be able to follow. The Sakura clone not expecting the real Sakura to charge so fast was slightly shocked when the real Sakura was behind her. Sakura did not give the clone enough time to react and slid her leg under the clone, resulting in the clone falling backwards. Sakura quickly appear underneath the clone and kicked her up only to jump up and sent the clone crashing into the ground with a loud sound. The clone disappear with a poff. Sakura healed her bruises and did a fast jutsu that returns all the damage areas back to the way they should be. Sakura walked back to the bridge as if nothing had happened. Sasuke was staring at her with his eyes slightly widen. When he returned to normal he gave her a simple nod, begin his way to say 'Good Morning'. Sakura on the other hand did not even bother to act knowledge it. Sasuke was about to greet her with a 'Hn' but was stopped by Naruto's greeting.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan! Morning teme" said Naruto changing his tone when he greeted Sasuke.

"Hn" acknowledged Sasuke. On the other hand Sakura ignored him, just like she had ignored Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to face Sakura, wondering why Sakura had not responded,

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Naruto. Sakura knowing that they would not leave her alone turned around and glare daggers at them.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone." her tone sent shivers down the guys spine, but neither wanted to admit it. When Naruto was about protest against Sakura, when Kakashi showed up..

"Okay, this is weird this morning I wake up under my bed, then I don't have anymore ramen! I get here Sasuke is staring at sakura."

" I was not, dobe." protested Sasuke

"I'm not dobe, teme! Anyway then Sakura is SUPER mean today and Kakashi-sensei is here early! What is going on?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Anyway, today I have a mission so we will only spar for two hours Sasuke with..." he trailed off thinking if it was safe for him to spar with Sakura and decided it was because Sakura knew not to kill anyone, he hope.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Naruto snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts.

" ...With Sakura and Naruto will spar with me, you guys stay here. Naruto and I will spar up North, understood?"

"Alright! I get to go against sensei, and not you Sasuke" Yelled a Naruto grinning.

"Hn"

' Sakura is acting weird." thought Kakashi but pushed the thought aside heading toward the north of the training ground with Naruto.

Sakura went to the left side of the training ground and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke catching the hit went to the right side and took a fight stance.

'Maybe she just needs to let off some steam' thought Sasuke.

"Go" shouted Sakura. She didn't even give Sasuke time to process the fact that the spar had begun when she was about to punch him on his face. Thanks to his quick reflexes he was barely able to dodge the attack. Sasuke ducked and slid his leg under Sakura to be able to trip her, but Sakura jumped up and kicked him on the chest sending him to the ground. Taking his breath away from she jump ontop of him with a kunai at his neck. When Sasuke noticed he roll on top of her, Sakura not expecting Sasuke to reacted so fast lost her kunai and was trapped. Sakura's breath was almost taken away from her when she stared into the bottomless black eyes of Sasuke, but she was able to keep a face of indifference. Sasuke was lost into Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was not paying attention and concluded that she could use it as an advantage. She swung her left hand successfully knocking Sasuke off her and she took a fighting stance once again, but this time she wasted no time at attacking him, She hooked a left to the right, Sasuke was barely able to dodge than she hook a right to the left and Sasuke was able to catch her fist and was about to twist it when, Sakura twisted herself to the left under her arm and kicked Sasuke in his ribs with enough strength to bruise and knock the wind out of him but not enough to break his ribs. Crashing his back onto a tree bruised him more. He looked up at Sakura when she walked towards him. She lifted some water from the river as if it were magic she didn't even need to touch it or make a single hand sign. When she was in front of Sasuke she placed the cold water onto Sasuke and it started to heal him.

"Do you want to spar more or do you want to call it quits?" Sakura asked not really caring if he said yes or no. He was about to answer when Naruto coming in shouting

" Sakura want to go eat?" ask Naruto

"No." she answered flatly and glared at him incase he wanted to protest.

"Hehehe, maybe next time" he said nervously.

"Lets continue?" asked/demand Sasuke. Sakura's seal started to hurt at dawn and she felt the need to start coughing so she simply disappeared on him. He was left dumbfounded and wondering what happened to her. He pushed the thoughts of Sakura aside and decided that he didn't need to stop train but it would be better if he trained at home._Sakura once again appeared at her house coughing uncontrollably. Luckily this time it didn't last as long. She showered, ate a small meal and headed to bed.

The next few days went nice and easy Sakura did not run into Naruto as much and when she did he would greet her only to be ignored by her. Sasuke and Sakura train from 5am till 5pm. Thanks to the sparing Sasuke and Sakura had mastered several jutsu and improved both their taijutsu and genjutsu. After training she would return to her house, showered, ate a small meal and mediate until 12. Her coughing fits and her seal disappeared like they came, mostly thanks to her meditation.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello :)

I Don't own Naruto

_Soon enough Kakashi came back from his mission and meet with his students.

"Kakashi-sensei, I've been so bored without you! But you're still late!" shouted Naruto pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Welcome back, Kakashi-sensei" said Sasuke somewhat sad.

'Why do I feel sad?' Sasuke asked himself as he found himself staring at Sakura.'Is it because I wouldn't get to practice with Sakura?...Wait why does that thought make me sad? Why do I care?...NO I don't care!' he thought while me kept a blank face.

"-ts go!" exclaimed Naruto snapping Sasuke back to earth. As team 7 walked towards the Hokage's tower Sakura ignore everyone and acted like they weren't there. Sasuke was still dealing with his internal conflicts so he as well didn't acknowledge his teammates.

At the Hokage's office

" You shall receive a D-rank mission-" said the Hokage but was interrupted my Naruto

" A D-rank?!" he exclaimed " I don't want to walk some dogs or catch a cat! I want something better oji-san!"

" Naruto! Act better toward your-" Started to scold Kakashi but he was interrupted by the Hokage

" Well, I guess that I could give you this C-rank mission-" started the Hokage but was once again interrupted by Naruto

" I don't want a C-rank mission I want-" whined Naruto but was interrupted this time by the Hokage

" You will take it or you will get the D mission, understood?" said the Hokage more stating than asking. After a minute of silence with Sakura only starting at the Hokage, Kakashi shaking his head and Sasuke smirking mental congratulating Naruto for getting them a better mission, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

" Fine, ojisan" said Naruto

" Okay, here is your mission scroll" said the Hokage while hanged the scroll to Kakashi " you all shall be escorts of a man and safely return him to his village, as well as watch over him until he has finished his work. You may pack your bags and meet at the gate in an hour, you client shall be waiting." He said and as team 7 was heading out the door he said "Ohh and Sakura take care of your team."

" Yes, Hokage-sama" replied Sakura void of any emotions.

Outside the Hokage tower

" Hey Sakura?"

" Sakura-chan?!"

" Sakura" called out the males of team 7 together, They look at each other and knew they wanted to ask her the same thing so Naruto took the lead.

" Sakura-chan? Why did ojisan tell YOU to take care of?"

" For the simple fact that I am a Yukihara." she responded as if it were as easy as adding 2 and 2. With that said she disappeared.

When she got home she packed her black sweat pants, red spaghetti shirts, and her black sweater that went below her breasts. She also packed her kunais and her shuriken inside her scrolls. She took a quick shower and then headed to the gates.

When she got to the gates Sasuke was already at the gates with a civilian. She soon felt her teachers chakra hidden in the trees to her right. When she heard her name she knew that Naruto had arrived at the gate too.

When her teacher decided to appear naruto told him that he was late, but Kakashi ignored him and walked up to the client and said in a very serious tone

" We are ready to ."

" Don't tell me that this village has gone so low to let such weak kids try and protect me!" Said the client with the look of disbelief on his face.

" We are not weak!"exclaimed Naruto feeling angered. Sasuke also feeling offended glared daggers at the client. Sakura just stared at him and kakashi noticing his student's actions said

" I am a jounin, so please realize that I am more than qualified to protect you, even at the cost of my life."

" You are our client and I do hope you understand that we will all give our life for you and I would ask you not to insult our skills or I will be in need to show you our level of skills and I assume that you will not like our display." said Sakura just as serious as kakashi. Her teammates wondered why she was so withdrawn and sounded so mean when she spoke.

' Did she start acting like the after or before kakashi left' thought Sasuke trying to define why she was like this..

" Ohh so now shinobi threaten their own clients?"

" That was not a threat just a mere warning."

" Okay let's get going the sooner you get home the better." Said Kakashi breaking the silence that had settled in after Sakura's last comment. They all walked past the wall at a civilian pace, so that their client could keep up. They head toward the voltage of the hidden mist not knowing the death that awaits them.

Read & Review please!

I already finished them next chapter and it's pretty long but I'm hungry for reviews so feed me reviews, PLEASE.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto

As they made their way to the hidden mist Kakashi noticed a puddle on the left side of the road. Sakura, who was not paying attention to Naruto's rambling about a new flavor of raman, also noticed the puddle and looked up only to see that there were no rain clouds for miles. She quickly grabbed a kunai from her pocket and stopped walking. When her teammates didn't hear Sakura's footsteps behind them they turned around to find Sakura staring at the ground. Soon enough a man jumped out of every puddle and attacked Kakashi, shoving a kunai deep into his stomach, resulting in him bleeding and falling to the ground unable to move. Then man no longer paying attention to Kakashi launched themselves at Tazuna. Sakura stood between the attacker and his target knowing that she had to protect her client at all cost. What she didn't expect was that Sasuke would step in front of her and attack the enemy. She risked a glance at Naruto but a glance was all she needed to understand that Naruto would be of no help because he had completely frozen up.

'What a fool' she thought and took notice of Kakashi's location. She wanted to end this quickly but she didn't want to display her abilities yet. Meanwhile a poisoned kunai hit Naruto in his arm and the poison brought Naruto back to the fight and he yelped in pain.

"How long are you going to keep hiding, Kakashi?"

'Damn I wanted to see if Sakura would use her...gift' thought Kakashi as he jumped down from the tree and rapidly turned the tables in team sevens favor. Unfortunately the attackers were able to escape, Kakashi then turned to face his students.

"Sasuke, Sakura good job. Naruto try better next time. In any case Naruto is poisoned so we need to head back to the village-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

" I will not let some poison stop me from completing this mission! I will become the hokage and you better believe it! This is my ninja way!" Yelled Naruto as he grabbed his kunai and made an enormous lash on his wounded arm losing the poison along with his blood.

" You are now going to for from blood loss, Naruto" started Kakashi

" What no! I still have to become the hokage! No,no,no!"

Sakura checked if anyone was around them. When she was sure that no one was near a sakura petal appeared on her hand she made her way over to Naruto. The petal expanded on top of Naruto's wound and after five seconds the petal removed itself and his cut had been perfectly healed as if nothing had happened. To say Naruto was amazed would be an understatement.

'When did she learn to do that? Was that even a jutsu? Could she have healed herself during our spars?' thought Sasuke. Kakashi was also astonished.

'Its one thing to know about it its another to see it be done.' he thought

'That looked like magic! She is like an angel' thought tazuna with widened eyes.

"Let's get going." Said Sakura ignoring the looks of her teammates and her client.

" We still need to go back to the village. This is not a C-rank mission. Tazuna why did you request it to be a C-rank? Ninjas are after you and kids can't complete a mission like this."

" A B-RANK! YES I LOVE IT!"

" Naruto don't be so happy if it weren't for Sakura you could've died a minute ago." said Kakashi and he left no room for arguments.

" We leave a mission incomplete? Only pathetic idiots who do not deserve to be call ninjas much less shinobi would leave a mission incomplete." stated Sakura with a voice that could be of an ANBU Captain given out orders.

" Only pathetic idiots continue with a mission that is sure to be a failure!" responded Kakashi with a same tone as Sakura.

"Are you that much of a coward that you would not even try?"

"It is not only my life that is in danger but the life of kids as well!"

"This kids as you call us are shinobis and should be ready to die at any given second."

"..."

" Nothing to say?"

"Kids are not meant to be in a battle field."

"Well this kids aren't normal kids and we have all been thru every difficult situations."

"I still refuse to risk the life of my students!"

"You said that those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Will you abandon your students?"

"My students will come with me back to the village."

" Are you sure? Cause I know that I wouldn't and I'm sure that Naruto and Sasuke will stay with me. Do you trust us? Do you have faith in your students? An even better question is Do you have faith in yourself? Do you want to stay in the past or prove that you have become a better person than who you were that day?"

"..."

" Will you come with us, Kakashi...Sensei?" Kakashi's eyes widen at the fact that Sakura had acknowledged him as her mentor. He smirk underneath his mask. ' She really knows how to get to a person'

"What are we waiting for?" He asked as he turned away from Sakura and once again started walking toward the village of the hidden mist.

" Wait! What?!" Yelled Naruto who got lost in the conversation.

" We're going to complete the mission, dobe."

" Teme! Don't call me a dobe!"

" Shut Up, dobe and I'm not a teme."

" Don't tell me what to do, TEME!"

On the boat Sakura looked up at Tazuna and thought that it was a good moment to ask what was happening.

"Before we continue Tazuna do you care explain what this is all about and who is after you?" asked Sakura with a serious face.

" The person who is after my life is very wealth and I'm sure you know him." said Tazuna looking at Kakashi. " His name is Gato. He is ruthless and he sells drugs. One year ago Gato laid his eyes on the land of the waves. He took control of all the transportation here. Some tried to stand up to him but they all vanished. On this island if you control the sea you control everything. He fears the bridge because it will connect us to the mainland and disconnect us from his control. I am the one he wants to kill because I'm the one in charge of building this bridge. We can't afford an A or B- ranked mission. If you just drop me off I will be killed and the bridge will be destroyed. Of course you don't need to feel bad. My grandson will cry as well as my daughter and she will blame the leaf village but you don't need to worry..

" Well when you it that way... in any case you are our client and we will not let anything harm you." said Kakashi understanding the importance of finishing the bridge.

"We are at the shore, we should get to there in a minute." said the one they was pushing the handle to make the boat move.

The boat exited the tunnel and came into a lake that was cover in mist but had some house on top of the water.

" This is as far as I go." said the man

" Okay thank you for taking this risk." said Tazuna as he got of the small boat. "Alright you ninja you better get me home in one piece. "

' The last ninja's were chunin the next will most likely be jounin, just my luck. I hope that Sakura will help me out...Wait?! What I'm I think wanting help from my student. I will protect everyone here and I refuse to let anyone else die.' thought Kakashi. As they were walking thru a forest. Sasuke walked next to Naruto who was beside Sakura. 'I will not let Sasuke be the one to protect Sakura! and I will never let Sakura see me panic ever again!' thought Naruto as he walked ahead and threw a kunai at the bush to his left.

"Naruto don't waste your kunai-" said Kakashi but was interrupted by Tazuna who yell

"Don't try and scare me you brat!"

Naruto ignore them and kept searching for someone. ' Someone is near but I highly doubt that Naruto can sense them.' thought Sakura not truly worried about who was following them. ' Someone is there' thought walked over to where Naruto had thrown the kunai and saw that it had been about to hit a snow rabbit both Kakashi and Sakura noticed that the rabbit was used as a replacement. ' They're going to make their move soon' thought Sakura as she moved away. Then Kakashi shouted

"Look out!" as a sword came swinging at them. Everyone ducted down at the last second. The sword continued until it hit a tree and then the enemy landed on his sword lightly.

' That is...' thought Kakashi

' Yes now I'll show them what I can truly do and I will definitely not lose to Sasuke.' thought Naruto as he glared back at Sasuke.

" Zabuza Momochi, born on August 15, 26 years old, six foot tall, 159 lbs, Blood type A, Status Rogue ninja, Jounin level, a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, his name means 'He who never strikes twice." said Sakura.

"What a bright student you have Kakashi." he said smirking underneath the cloth.

'I don't care if he' a rogue ninja. I can take him' said Naruto as he was about to attack Zabuza only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Stay down." She whispered.

" Stay out of the way he is not like the other ninjas. This guy is on another level and I wasn't planning on needing this." said Kakashi as he lifted up his mask. Everyone but Zabuza and Sakura were waiting to see what was underneath.

"Kakashi the copy ninja with the sharingan eye. Did I get that right pinky?" he asked sarcastically

Upon hearing the word Sharingan Sasuke gasped and was impatient to see the eye of Kakashi.

" If you hand over the old man I'll let you go without anyone getting hurt."

'What the hell is the Sharingan?' wonder Naruto

"Manji formation Protect the client at all cost and don't let your guard down." Order Kakashi " I do not want you guys to interfere understood?"

"Hn"

"What! Why?!"

" That depends on you, Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi opened his eye to reveal the sharingan a red eye with three black orbs.

' Lets see how well the sharingan works in an honor' thought Zabuza.

" What the hell is a sharingan?" asked Naruto irritated that he didn't know.

"Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the eyes, the visual to jutsu that can easily copy and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. It reflects the attacked back to the attacker. Sharingan is a special rare from of genjutsu but there is a lot more to the power than that." informed Sasuke. Soon thick mist started to appear.

"Kakashi you're on the bingo and I have to kill you on sight the minja that has copied over a thousand jutsu shall die by my hand."

'Sharingan in only with in the Uchiha clan and not everyone gets it so why does he have it?' wondered Sasuke. Zabuza jumped and landed on top of the water.

"How is he doing that?!" yelled Naruto. ' He is gathering an extremely large amount of chakra.' thought Sakura. Zabuza mumble so words and then disappeared.

" Zabuza is that type that kills you and you are not even aware of it. My sharingan can't copy it yet." Kakashi informed the students even if he was sure that Sakura already knew it.

" There are 8 vital points, which one will I chose?" said Zabuza but the students couldn't detect where it was coming from. Sakura couldn't detect him with chakra so she use her normal abilities to locate him and her teacher who was somewhere inside the mist. Kakashi made the hand seal of ram and exploded his chakra making the mist retract a bit. Both Naruto and Sasuke gasped and had their eyes widened. ' This killer intent is going to make me go insane' thought Sasuke as he sweated. Sasuke started to shake and thought 'I'll rather kill myself they to feel this.' He grabbed his kunai with both of his hands and was about to move when Kakashi spoke up.

"Calm down Sasuke" he said snapping Sasuke out of his world" I will protect you with my life, all of you. My comrades will not die as long as I am alive. Trust me." He said looking back at Sasuke.

"Are you sure about that?" Said Zabuza as he appeared between team seven and his target. Sakura thinking that Kakashi wouldn't be able to do anything turn to kick Zabuza but was too slow and Zabuza was able to dodge it. She jumped up into the air with a Zabuza and faster than lighting shoved a kunai into his heart letting the clone successfully vanquish into water. She landed back on the ground and positioned herself closer to Tazuna.

"The little girl is stronger than she looks." said Zabuza

"That's our Sakura!" yelled Naruto grinning from ear to ear.

"Behind you, Kakashi." Warned Sakura as another Zabuza clone appeared behind Kakashi. The clone swung his sword at Kakashi successfully cutting Kakashi in half. Or so he thought. Zabuza's smirk was wiped of his face when he noticed he had only slashes a clone a water clone meaning Kakashi had already copied the jutsu that he had done a second ago and then Kakashi put a kunai to Zabuza's neck and told him not to move.

"Now it's over."

Please review!

It depends on how many reviews I get how long the next Chapter will be :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto

"Behind you, Kakashi." Warned Sakura as another Zabuza clone appeared behind Kakashi. The clone swung his sword at Kakashi successfully cutting Kakashi in half. Or so he thought. Zabuza's smirk was wiped of his face when he noticed he had only slashes a clone a water clone meaning Kakashi had already copied the jutsu that he had done a second ago and then Kakashi put a kunai to Zabuza's neck and told him not to move.

"Now it's over."

"Uh...w-wow!" Yelled Naruto with a large grin and widen eyes.

'Not bad I guess' Thought Sakura as she stared boredly at her sensei. Sasuke just stood in his position. Zabuza chuckled and then laughed louder even though he had a kunai to his neck. Zabuza laugh made Kakashi and everyone else uneasy.

"Do you really think it's over?" said Zabuza in a low voice that send shivers down Sasuke's and Naruto's spine." You don't understand do you? You won't be able to beat me that easily." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and was even tempted to look back at Sakura to see what her reaction was.

"But I must admit you have a very strong student and your not so bad. I didn't even notice when you copied my water clone jutsu. When your clone talked to your students it distracted me. And you used my jutsu to see what I was doing. But...It was your mistake to take me for a fool!" He yelled as he appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi didn't hesitate in slashing Zabuza's clone.

"WHAT?! That one was a clone too?" Yelled Naruto hardly believing his eyes. Kakashi then turned around just in time to duck underneath Zabuza's sword. Zabuza's noticing that Kakashi had ducked buried his sword into the ground, grabbed the end of his sword and kicked Kakashi farther away from him. He didn't need to think twice to grab his sword and try and catch Kakashi ungraded but has he ran at Kakashi he noticed Makibishi spikes on the ground and abruptly stopped and turned around.

"How foolish." mumbled Zabuza as he jumped into the water.

"SENSEI!" Yelled Naruto worried for his teacher.

'What a foolish mistake on Kakashi's part' Thought Sakura knowing that it would alone make things worse and that Sakura would most likely need to step in and help her teacher.

"His Taijutsu are also extremely good." said Sasuke

Kakashi got his head out of the water and noticed that the water was a lot heavier than normal.

"Fool" Kakashi heard from above and could hear Zabuza making hand seals.

"Water prison jutsu!" called out Zabuza. A millisecond after Kakashi was trapped inside a dark blue water ball.

"Damn it" Said Kakashi with his eyes wide open.

'My temporary escape into the water was a huge mistake!' thought Kakashi

"You noticed a bit too late Kakashi." said Sakura with a calm face. While Zabuza chuckled and said "This is a special prison that makes it impossible for you to escape. And now Kakashi you'll have to wait I have more important things to take care of." He finished as he turned around to face Kakashi's students. Zabuza lifted his left hand up and created a water clone.

'I didn't expect him to have this level of skill' thought Kakashi and as if Sakura was reading his mind she said " Never underestimate your enemy, Kakashi" Kakashi took notice that she didn't address him as a teacher and felt a small thug at his heart for having disappointed her. Naruto's breathing started to shake and his already widened eyes widen even more as he saw a clone of Zabuza rise out of the water. Zabuza started to laugh once again and Sakura was already getting annoyed by how much he laughs.

"You're acting all big were a headband like a ninja...But a real ninja is one that has to face life and death situation several times. In other words those who are worth to be in my bingo book are the only ones worth to be called a ninja, unlike you guys." said the clone as he disappeared into the mist.'he disappeared again' Thought Naruto as his whole body started to shake with fear. In a flash the clone appeared in front of him and kicked Naruto is the face causing his headband to fall of.

"You are all just kids." said Zabuza as he stepped on Naruto's headband. Sasuke gasped and call out Naruto names. Kakashi was feeling useless seeing Naruto on the ground shaking from fear.

"You three take Tazuna and get out of here! You will not be able to win this fight!" He shouted

"You truly have no faith in us do you, Kakashi" said Sakura with the blank face that had yet to leave her features. Choosing to ignore Sakura he said

"As long as he has me in this prison he can't move and his clone has to stay close to him, so hurry up and go!"

' Run away? You have got to be kidding me' Thought Sasuke. Sakura noticing Sasuke's body language smirked knowing that he wasn't going to run away.

"Kakashi, the option of running away was discarded long ago we now can only stand and fight or surrender." Hearing Sakura's words Tazuna got tense. Sakura did not look away from Zabuza as she continued. " and surrender is never an option for a ninja." She finished as she took a fighting stance.

"To be honest little girl you're very interesting." said Zabuza with a smirk behind the cloth he wore.

"To be honest I didn't expect to use my...skills so soon." She risked her chances and looked back at Sasuke and Naruto." You'll see why people fear me. Stay with Tazuna I highly doubt I'll fail but just in case and Kakashi.." she said looking forward again at Kakashi "..this is still your fight but you disappoint me." Sakura made a seal and had a thin but deadly sword in hand.

" Let's begin." Was all she said as she attacked and so it began. Sword against sword you could feel the killing intent between them and you could feel the vibrations of very clung sound that was made when the swords connected.

'Sakura can match his speed and radiate such a killing intend' Though Sasuke as the kunai in his hand started to shake a bit. Naruto was gaping at Sakura. She is able to match a jounin.

'To see this first hand..' Was all thought Kakashi's mind was able to process while feeling such guilt at having his STUDENT fight for him. Zabuza turned and then hit Sakura with his elbow. She was sent back but in mid-air she was able to catch herself and land on her feet, but while she was focusing on landing Zabuza had once again thicken the mist and tried to sneak up behind her, at the last moment Sakura was able to dodge turn around and greeted Zabuza's gigantic with her.

"I can't see Sakura any more!" said a scared Naruto. He was about to shout her name when Zabuza or at least his clone appeared in front of him. Sasuke and Naruto could still hear swords clashing so they need that Sakura was still fighting.

"Weak kids hang over Tazuna and I'll let you leave in one piece."

"Did you not hear Sakura?! We will never surrender!" Yell Sasuke as he ran towards Zabuza. He threw some kunais at him but Zabuza was easily able to block them with his sword. Sasuke jumped up and was going to come down on Zabuza but was thrown off when Zabuza kicked him to the side without losing his breath. Zabuza then stood in front of Naruto. 'Kakashi is trapped, Sakura is fighting with one, Sasuke is on the ground...we...we are going to die.I need to get out of here' thought Naruto as he turned to stand but was stopped by the pain he felt on his hand and remember who he was and who he wanted to be. He stood up slowly and looked up at Zabuza.

"I will protect my friends.. You should put me down on your bingo because I will be the next Hokage, I am Uzumaki Naruto!" He ran at Zabuza only to be thrown back but he was able to get his headband back as he was putting it back on he felt a strong wind and saw that the mist was all pushed back.

She was affright of not seeing the real Zabuza and not knowing if he made another clone to attack her teammates, although she would never admit it. As she jumped back away from Zabuza she created a strong wind to make the mist disappear and just as she had guessed another clone was attacking her grew the grass and at the speed of lightning she pull her clone underground and beheaded him. She ran toward the other clone and quickly attacked him. he was able to dodge but didn't expect for Sakura to swing her sword and have a sharp wind cut him in half. After the last clone had turned into water she looked back at the real Zabuza.

"Not bad for little-" Sakura didn't even let him finish as she ran at his left side but was kicked back into the water. Sasuke quickly threw a shuriken at him. He caught with ease.

"Too naive" he commented then he saw another in which he decide to jump up. " Still too easy."

What he did not expect was the shuriken to turn into Naruto who in return threw a Kunai at order to dodge the kunai Zabuza took his hand out of the prison and letting Kakashi escape. Zabuza turned around and was about to throw the shuriken at Naruto but the shuriken was stopped by Kakashi who looked pissed off.

"Great Strategy Sakura and great teamwork guys." Kakashi praised them

"It was Naruto's idea, Kakashi. And Kakashi you better finish your fight." said Sakura

"You'll have to explain this one to me later, understood?"

"Of course."

I updated in the same day :D

Kurabu: To answer your question Sakura has not done any other mission before team 7, but she does indeed know him personality later in the story you will see how. I can't say more because then I would be spoiling the story.

Pretty please review? The more you review the faster I'll update ^_^


End file.
